Hawaii
by omg kairi
Summary: Yusuke and the gang go to Hawaii against Hiei's will but will he end up enjoying himself? This is a H/K fic. I'm not to into this couple but I decided to give it a try. Read and Review!! ^^ *The Dark One*
1. Oh no not Hawaii!

This chapter will be a bit short. Hope you like it and go easy on me this is my first Hiei/Kurama fic!  
  
The Dark One  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kurama!!" Yusuke yelled, "Wake up!!".  
  
Kurama stirred in bed, opening his eyes slightly then closing them, his sight was temporaily affected, but he could see a bit, he looked at the clock. It was 7:30!  
  
"Yusuke, we don't have to be at the airport til' 1:00!!!" Kurama said sleepily, and laid his head back down onto his pillow.  
  
"Yea well...." Yusuke started but lost his thought as Kuwabara punched him.  
  
"You mean I woke up early for no reason?!" Kuwa yelled.  
  
"Sorry?" Yusuke said unsure. "I believe you told me to wake you up early anyway!" He yelled back.  
  
"Anyways Kurama we have to get up now because all of us have to shower, and we all know you and I take hours in there." Yusuke said. "And then we still have to go look for Hiei, we'll have to search every tree in the city. Then we have to get Botan and the rest of the girls.." Yusuke jabbered on.  
  
Kurama was now awake so decided to get up. He figured it'd be better just incase they weren't on time anyway. Today they were going Hawaii, and they were spending two weeks there. It had been quite funny when Yusuke tried to convince Hiei to go.  
  
* "Hawaii!" Hiei had exclaimed. "I will not disgrace myself by playing in salt water with a bunch on ningens!  
  
"Cool," Yusuke said smoothly. "I knew you'd agree." He added and walked away leaving Hiei confused and angry. *  
  
Kurama chuckled. Yusuke had an odd way of doing things, but at least he awlways got them done. With that final thought Kurama walked into th bathroom to take his shower. Meanwhile...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kuwabara was totally finished getting ready so Yusuke told him to go find Hiei.  
  
"Stupid Yusuke." He grumbled. "Always making me find the midget. What do I look like?"  
  
"A gorilla." A voice said suddenly, making Kuwabara jump at least 5 feet into the air.  
  
Hiei laughed. "I always knew you weren't good on your feet."  
  
Kuwabara looked up at Hiei who was sitting in a tree staring down at him. "You jerk, I'll pound you!" he growled.  
  
Hiei began to laugh again, feeling unthreatened by Kuwa's threats.  
  
"Time to go." Kuwabara said looking away from Hiei's gaze.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The airport."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To go to Hawaii!!!"  
  
"What!?!??!"  
  
"It's that Island..with sand..."  
  
"No, I mean, I said I wasn't going!"  
  
"Oh, Yusuke said that.."  
  
"Grrr, Yusuke!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kurama did you hear something?" Asked Yusuke getting up quickly.  
  
Kurama had heard an angry Hiei's shouts in the distance and replied:  
  
"That is just the sound of an angry Hiei."  
  
"Oh no Kuwa." Yusuke said trying his hardest to keep back a smile, and a laugh and look concerned.  
  
Kurama laughed at his attempt and said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go find him and Hiei and try my hardest to bring Kuwabara back alive.  
  
Yusuke gave in and laughed.  
  
"You do that, I still have to put some more gel in my hair."  
  
"You've already put in three bottles!" Said Kurama.  
  
"Yea but...." Yusuke tried to think. "I need more." Was all he could come up with.  
  
"Wow, you must care so much for your friend." Kurama laughed and walked out of the door to go and play super hero to Kuwabara.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kuwabara ran as fast as he could. Hiei was so angry his face had turned bright red, you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.  
  
"Kuwabara get back here!" Hiei screamed.  
  
Kuwabara kept running but Hiei, being as fast as he is, quickly caught up.  
  
"You!" Hiei started punching Kuwa as hard as he could.  
  
"Jerk!" A punch to the face.  
  
"How!" A punch to the stomach.  
  
"Dare!" A kick in the shin.  
  
"You!" Hiei head-butted him, hitting his nose.  
  
"Ah, Hiei's gone insane!" Kuwa yelled his nose bleeding and his eyes filled with tears of pain.  
  
"Hiei!" Hiei turned to see a stunned Kurama. "Drop him."  
  
Hiei obeyed, surprising Kurama a bit, but he smiled at him all the same.  
  
"Hn." He walked up to Kurama and stared at him for a moment, but the walked past him.  
  
"Hiei! Be at Yusuke's by 12!" Kuwabara called after him bravely as if he hadn't just been beat up by him.  
  
As Hiei walked away he started to wonder why he had listened to Kurama like that. Sure Kurama could easily make him stop using force but...There was something in his eyes that made Hiei feel like everything's ok...  
  
"I'm becoming weak." He told himself and went to prepare for the longest two weeks of his life.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
How was it?  
  
Hiei- Yet another Kurama and me fic.  
  
Vegeta- At least you aren't stuck with that fool Kuwabara, consider yourself lucky.  
  
Kuwabara- Hey!  
  
Hiei and Vegeta- hn. 


	2. A bit of Sugar never hurt, or did it?

This chapter will be longer, it has some Hiei oddness, and a bit of Kurama/Hiei stuff will be in here but nothing too major yet, don't want to speed it up...  
  
The Dark One  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They had finally gotten past Hiei's tantrums and picked up Kieiko and the others. The group was now made up of, obviously Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kieko, but now added was Koenma, Botan, and Yukina.  
  
"My father will never know if I just leave for a few days." He had said a huge grin forming across his chibi face.  
  
Although Kurama was sure Koenma would be in deep trouble the moment he got back he thought it'd be nice for him to get at least a day or two off.  
  
Now that they were ready they headed off to the airport. Once they reached it they got their tickets. But something was wrong, Hiei hadn't complained for nearly a half hour!  
  
Kurama looked uneasily at the half-koorime, there was a slight shake in his voice as he said.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?"  
  
Hiei replied, "As alright as I can be, knowing that I'm going to be tortured for two weeks straight."  
  
Kurama chuckled lightly as they stepped up the the stairs to the plane.  
  
When they sat down there attention turned to Hiei who suddenly was acting strangly....If it was possible for him to act any stranger.  
  
"God." Hiei said to himself, well, he was a bit loud and he attracted the stares of the others.  
  
"I just want to tell you. I'm very disappointed in you. You're supposed to help people!" He shouted.  
  
"Not try to kill them slowly, and painfully!"  
  
Hiei shuttered, but he didn't stop there, he started shaking violently. Kurama grabbed his shoulders and held him as still as possible while the others laughed hysterically excluding Yukina who had a worried look on her face, she seemed to be the only one besides Kurama who cared that there might actually be something wrong with Hiei.  
  
(A/N- Yukina doesn't know they are brother and sister, she just is a nice person ^^)  
  
Hiei had suddenly stopped shaking and was looking around.  
  
"God spoke to me." He said very seriously. "He said, and I quote,  
  
'Hiei-Chan I have chocolate.' What do you think he means?"  
  
"Hiei, I think he means you need to get some sleep. Obviously all this excitement has gotten to your head." Yusuke said.  
  
"Aw, let me tuck you in." Kuwabara cooed.  
  
"Stop, I'm serious. He's trying to tell me something!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Everyone quieted down, and everyone of the plane turned to look at him. Hiei suddenly stood up.  
  
"I am the messanger of God!" He shouted. "Bow down to me or burn in hell!"  
  
Kurama decided Hiei had gone far enough. He pulled a hammer out of nowhere and hit Hiei hard on the head.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Hiei, but I told you candy is bad. You'll thank me for this later."  
  
Hiei suddenly started to fall but Kurama caught him. His arms wrapped around his stomach. Suddenly Kurama felt an odd feeling run through his body as he held Hiei's warm body and his grip on him tightened.  
  
"Uh Kurama." Yusuke said. "You can..Kinda..Put him down you know."  
  
Kurama blushed deeply, he had forgotten they were there. "Right." He said softly and put Hiei down on the chair.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hiei woke up with a huge Headache.  
  
"Ahh." He moaned and placed his hand on his head.  
  
"Hiei, you're awake now?" It was Kurama.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I had to disable you, you were high on sugar again." Hiei looked down at the sheets of the bed he was laying in.  
  
"So...We are Hawaii now." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Oh Hiei, cheer up." he said going and sitting down next to him.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and for a second he felt that wierd feeling again, but as soon as he looked away it vanished.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Kurama, but Hiei didn't hear, he was too busy trying to figure out why he felt the surge of emotion whenever he looked at Kurama, he turned to him with his eyes closed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked what was wrong." Kurama said looking at Hiei strangly. "Open your eyes."  
  
He touched Hiei's face lightly with his finger tips making Hiei shiver, Kurama laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" He gently moved his fingers across his face til' he reached his eye, then he brought his other hand up and did the same.  
  
"Open up Hiei-Chan!" He said happily and started to pull Hiei's eyelids apart. Hiei's eyes popped open and his hands grabbed Kurama's. They sat there like that for a second, staring deeply at each other until Yusuke walked in.  
  
"Kurama is Hiei up?" He called from the other room.  
  
"Yes." Kurama said as Hiei let go of him and He tok his hands from Hiei's face. Hiei turned away as a blush formed on his face.  
  
"Ok, let's go for a walk guys." He said back and left again.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get ready." Kurama said looking away from Hiei.  
  
"Hn." was Hiei's reply.  
  
Kurama mearly smiled him. He walked outside leaving Hiei alone to thinka bout what had just happened. Kurama had been touching his face...Not only that but Hiei liked it.  
  
"What's wrong with me." He asked himself grabbing his arms tightly.  
  
"Why have I become so weak with human emotions?"  
  
Hiei got up, trying not to think of it anymore, and followed Kurama's steps outside.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wow so close, but yea, not too major yet. Like it?  
  
Hiei- Why.  
  
Dark Kairi- Why what?  
  
Hiei- Why do I have to get high off candy?  
  
Vegeta- Because you were depressed you idiot.  
  
Hiei- I'm always depressed! I never break down and get high off candy!  
  
Kurama- Be quite koibito, it's the dark one's story, she can make you do whatever.  
  
Hiei-**Blushing because Kurama called him koibito.**  
  
Vegeta- R&R, and I'm only saying this because the dark one made me!  
  
Trunks- Koibito? Daddy what does that mean?  
  
Vegeta-...  
  
Hiei- I don't like Kurama.  
  
Kurama- OO  
  
Hiei- *Whispers something to Kurama and they leave.*  
  
Trunks- Aw!!! Kawaii!  
  
Vegeta- *Smacks trunks on the back of the head.* Saiyan Princes do not say that! 


End file.
